Sauver Willy
by Miss Chiffe
Summary: Son cher tuteur adoré s'est fait enlever par une organisation plus que douteuse. Charlie devra accomplir une nouvelle mission: sauver Willy! La lutte s'annonce difficile, mais heureusement pour Charlie, il ne sera pas seul...


**Titre: **Sauver Willy

**Auteur:** Miss Chiffe

**Disclaimer :**Rien n'est à moi…snif … Alors…alors…pour mon anniversaire, je veux… je veux un Willy Wonka et un petit Charlie tout mimi, chacun tenant un gros cœur rouge en peluche ! Je les aurai, hein ? C'est bien…

**Résumé :**D'abord, des lettres anonymes, puis, des menaces. Pour finir, son cher tuteur adoré se fait enlever par une organisation plus que douteuse. Charlie devra accomplir une nouvelle mission : sauver Willy ! La lutte sera difficile, mais heureusement il ne sera pas seul…

**Note de l'auteur :** J'aime énormément Willy Wonka. Il est tellement adorable. C'est un vrai gamin ce type là. A part ça, les critiques sont les bienvenues! Alors n'hésitez pas. Bonne lecture!

** Un grand merci à mon choupi pour la relecture! Merci! Merci! Merci pour ton soutien! Tu sais que je t'aime toi? Si tun'étais pas là pour m'encourager, j'aurai abandonné dès le premier paragraphe... Bisous tout plein!**

******§ Chapitre 1 §**

Silence…Calme…Repos…

_Mmm… Exquis !_

Willy sirotait paisiblement son Thé à la crème, étendu sur une chaise-longue en sucre glace face à la Cascade de chocolat, un sourire beat sur les lèvres.

Rien de mieux après une journée de travail acharné et éprouvant : accidents dans la Salle des Inventions, expériences foireuses qui firent pousser des sucettes au goût âpre, légèrement acide, sur les fesses des Oompa Loompas, incidents dans la Salles aux Noix ; un des écureuils travailleurs aurait attrapé un sale rhume qui le rendit hystérique au point de jeter des noix dans tous les sens et sur la tête de ses congénères en poussant des petits cris sauvages… Et plus tard en fin d'après-midi, son yacht personnel au fondant sombra dans les profondeurs, ( on ignorait comment) entraînant une quinzaine de Oompa Loompas dans la Rivière de Chocolat. Durant près d'une demi-heure, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, on entendit provenir du fin fond de la grotte « We all live in a Chocolate River… » .

Willy se frotta les yeux.

Vraiment éprouvant, oui… 

Mais au moins, il aurait mis au point de nouvelles recettes encore plus délicieuses que les précédentes ! Oh oui ! Encore plus fabuleuses ! Encore plus lumineuses ! Encore plus…euh…plus…

_Ouais enfin prout !_

Encore plus magiquement extraordinairement bizarroïdement Wonka made !

Et il en était fier. Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus grand chocolatier que le monde ait jamais porté ? Le génie magicien ?

Willy bailla largement, puis se releva soudainement alarmé. Il avait complètement oublié l'heure. Et puis…le dîner aussi…

-Nom d'un Chewing-gum ! Qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite ! Le gamin… il faut que j'aille retrouver le gam…AAAH !

-Hello

Charlie souriait innocemment à deux centimètres de son visage blafard sous le choc.

-Qu…quand ? Où ? Comment… ?

-Pendant que vous faisiez du monologue.

-Je…je pensais à toi et…

-Vous vous agitiez tout seul !

-…je me disais que tu devais avoir faim…

-Vous bougiez comme un triso !

…

… …

-Charlie…T'es chiant.

-Désolé, M.Wonka…

-Willy.

-Euh… Willy. Je suis désolé… Mais…mais d'abord, je ne suis plus un gamin ! Hé ! J'ai 15 ans !

-De plus en plus insupportable…

-Comment pouvez-vous me dire ça ? Snif…

Oh non pitié… Pas ce regard là… 

-Allez, viens. Tout le monde nous attends.

-Ca veut dire que vous m'aimez toujours ?

Willy écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, tel une vieille carpe hors de l'eau…

-De…de quoi tu parles ? C'est…c'est une question absurde… Bien sûr Charlie… bien sûr… C'est…

Il se retourna et marcha en direction de la petite maison, pensif, laissant sur place un Charlie mi-inquiet, mi-amusé. Willy n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Toujours aussi innocent et candide. Ce petit sourire gêné et ces yeux enflammés presque déments. Un homme très intelligent oui, extraordinaire même… et parfois plus que sadique quand cela lui prenait… Son tuteur adoré…aah…

Charlie soupira. Le temps passe trop vite…

« ALERT ALERT ALERT ! »

Charlie sursauta. Une voix féminine et mécanique résonnait dans la pièce comme un écho lointain. Cela faisait la quinzième fois de la journée… Encore un incident ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il vit plus loin son cher tuteur, surprit par cette soudaine interruption, perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans la rivière depuis le petit pont.

« M. Wonka, veuillez, s'il vous plait, vous rendre au plus vite à la Pièce Rose. Un incident. Une intrusion ! Nous avons de graves problèmes en ce moment ! Alerte, alerte ! »

Grand-papa Joe sortit péniblement de la cabane.

-C'est quoi encore tout ce boucan ? Eteignez la radio ! Charlie ? Charlie tu m'entends ? Eteins moi cette radio pour la quinze et unième fois !

Willy bondit hors du chocolat à toute vitesse, rajustant son chapeau, tandis que Charlie accourait à ses côtés.

-Désolé mon soleil ! Le travail m'appelle ! (Plus bas.) Saletés de Ompa à la chiasse…incapables de maintenir les choses en place…

-Je peux venir avec vous, M. Won… euh Willy ?

-Si ta petite brioche ne crie pas encore famine ! Allons-y !

-Ah! Euh…je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, monsieur ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben…vous vous êtes regardé ? Je veux dire…vous êtes …

-Charlie Sherry, je sais exactement à quoi je ressemble et j'en suis fier. Ca ne sert à rien d'insister. Je n'irai pas chez le coiffeur. Quand au chocolat qui me recouvre élégamment, (Charlie leva un sourcil) il me donne meilleur goût…

-Eeh… ?

-Assez perdu du temps, dépêchons !

Traversant les différentes Salles mystérieuses de la Chocolaterie, et projetés une fois de plus dans tous les sens par l'étonnant Ascenseur de verre, ils atterrirent tant bien que mal dans la Pièce Rose, où les Oompa Loompas se consacraient, en réalité, à la fabrication des Barbes à Papa Wonka. C'est donc ici la source des problèmes… Le travail avait été interrompu, les moutons restaient silencieux, couchés sagement dans leur cage. Les Oompa Loompas s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un énorme carton rose posé au centre de la pièce.

Willy s'avança vers le groupe de petits hommes apparemment en pleine discussion intense. Ils semblaient inquiets et plutôt agités. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'arrivée de leur patron, ils s'inclinèrent pour le saluer.

L'un d'entre eux fit un pas en avant et expliqua la situation en faisant de grands gestes imitatifs, en pointant de temps à autre la boite rose qui poussait par moment des légers « humfp » presque inaudibles. Willy fronça les sourcils.

-Ahlala… Je ne sais plus quoi dire… Cela me surprend…oui…vraiment… C'est…c'est presque extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin c'est très inhabituel… oui…

Le Oompa Loompa acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, M. W…Willy ? Qu'est-ce qui est inha…

-Bon ! Nous allons voir ça tout de suite ! Bob ?

Le dénommé Bob lui apporta des ciseaux géants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Willy ?

Une lueur de démense illumina les prunelles sombres du chocolatier, lorsqu'il se retourna vers son protégé un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Un petit tour de magie, ça te dit ? Haha…haha…

-Willy ?

-Oui?

-Vous avez l'air d'un fou couvert de chocolat...

…

… …

-Charlie ?

-Oui ?

-Ta gueule. Tu casses toute l'ambiance . Ce que nous allons découvrir dans un instant est un phénomène hors du commun . J'ai hâte de vérifier tout ça de mes propres yeux…

Il monta sur le carton qui laissa échapper un petit « Aah ».

-Il parle ?

« Gottverdammt !»

-Il parle !

La boite bougea déstabilisant le chocolatier.

-Wowowowowow !

-Willy, faites attention ! On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur !

-Il y a effectivement…quelque chose à l'intérieur oui… Mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est… comment est-ce arrivé jusqu'ici…

-Qu'est-ce qui… ?

« Laissez-moi sortir euuh! »

-Mm…

De toutes ses forces, il planta les ciseaux géants en plein milieu du carton, lui arrachant un cri terrifiant. Tous les autres se turent, paniqués.

-Willy, vous êtes fou! Il y a quelqu'un à l'int…

-Tu peux me tutoyer désormais Charlie.

-…mais…

-Je sais ce que je fais ! Enfin…je crois…

Des regards de plus en plus alarmés.

Willy se mit à présent à découper la boite sauvagement sous les yeux horrifiés des Oompa Loompas et de Charlie. Willy soupira tout en déchirant la boite.

_Pourquoi faut- il toujours qu'ils fassent un drame pour un rien ?_

Le travail accompli, il descendit agilement du carton étrangement silencieux, un sourire émerveillé éclairant son visage.

-Voili voilou !

Des visages tétanisés.

-Cessez de faire cette tête. Bob, allez voir à l'intérieur de ce carton. Vérifiez s'il y a eu des morts.

Bob obéit.

-En attendant Charlie, allons prendre un bon chocolat froid. Il faut décompresser un p…

« AAAAAAAH ! »

Les deux se retournèrent. Un tête dépassait du carton rose. C'était la tête d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs légèrement cramoisis. Des lunettes rectangulaires posés souplement sur son nez, des yeux gris-bleus rayonnants comme des perles, il semblait doux et beau comme un prince, et…très en colère… ?

-C'est toi qui a crié ?

-Oui ! hurla le jeune homme haletant. Pourquoi on m'a enfermé dans une boite? C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai vu une montagne de neige, puis un trou, puis un carton, pis plus rien? Chuis où là? Que s'est-il pa...

-Welcome to my Chocolate Factoty !

Silence.

-Quoi...?

-Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir invité. A vrai dire les visites sont interdites aux étrangers ici… Mais…je me dis…étant donné que les visites sont rares…

-Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

-…une personne ou deux de temps en temps… ça ne dérange personne… Si ce n'est pas pour me voler mes recettes comme ces vieux rats du moyen âge…ahh je m'en souviendrai toujours…

-Vous…n'êtes quand même pas…

-…ceux-là, ils méritent la potence… Pardon ?

-Willy Wonka … ?

-C'est bien moi. Tu me connais donc?

Le jeune homme se donna une baffe, tandis que Charlie laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Willy fronça les sourcils.

-Tu perds des étoiles en faisant ça, tu sais ?

-De quoi je me mêle… ? Je suis foutu… Comment suis-je arrivé jusqu'ici… ? Et comment vais-je repartir, bon sang… ?

-Good morning sunshine ! The earth says Hello! Aie!

Charlie lui écrasa une orteil.

Il fait foutrement mal ce gosse quand il s'y met… 

-Moi c'est Charlie. Enchanté.

-Moi c'est rs…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je connais le chemin qui mène vers la sortie. Je t'accompagnerai.

-Ha…haha…je crois que c'est inutile…

rs le fixa un moment, puis se mit à rire sans raison…un rire triste et fade… sans émotions.

Willy l'observait pendant ce temps et il put noter à quel point ce garçon paraissait étrange...Les autres, apparemment ne remarquèrent rien d'anornmal. Ils pensaient sûrement qu'il ne sagissait qu'une simple intrusion. Un petit voleur perdu sans doute... Le chocolatier baissa les yeux et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose lui disait que ce jeune homme n'était pas d'ici. Quelque chose d'extraordinaire s'était produit dans cette chocolaterie, il y a peu de temps. Un phénomène hors du commun, un tour de magie dirait-il. Willy ignorait comment, mais il savait…Il savait qu'environ une demi-heure au par avant, une brèche s'était ouverte dans cette pièce… Un passage à travers l'espace et le temps...Une voie qui pourrait les mener vers un autre monde.

**°-°-°-°-°**

******A suivre...**

******Je ne suis pas très fière de mon premier chapitre... mais je pense qu'avec le temps, ça viendra petit à petit.**

******Bisous! A bientôt!**

******Miss Chiffe !**


End file.
